Partners
Overview Partners are a gameplay element added in 1.0.5. They used to only add meaningless visual effects, but from 1.5 on, each Partner now has their own skills to affect different facets of the game. Currently, there are 12 partners. Partners List Selecting a Partner To select a Partner, press Network -> Partner in the main menu, or press the icon near the top of the screen. This icon also displays the currently selected partner. Partner Stats & Skills Each Partner has four stats: * FRAG - Influences the amount of Fragments you earn for playing songs in Music Play mode. Every 5 FRAG above or below 50 equates to 10% Fragments above or below what you would normally get. (For example, if your Partner's FRAG is 60, you'll receive a 20% increase, or a 1.2x multiplier.) * STEP - Influences the number of Steps earned after playing songs in World Mode. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. * TYPE - A quick indicator of the Partner's characteristics. This based on the partner's skill. There are three type of partners: ** Support - Partners with an EASY skill. ** Balance - These partners do not have any skill or have a skill other than an EASY or HARD one. ** Challenge - Partners with a HARD skill. * SKILL - An attribute that changes a gameplay aspect and difficulty. ** EASY - These partners are played on EASY mode, which depletes your Recollection Rate 1.5% for each note lost, rather than the normal 2%, and depletes it less for many notes lost in a short period of time. Some partners may have an additional benefit on top of this, such as Hikari & Fisica, which gives you +15 Fragments when playing a song on Past or Present. (This is denoted by a + after "EASY".) *** Clearing a song for the first time on EASY mode marks the song with a green C instead of the normal purple C, which doesn't technically count as a clear for the purposes of the in-game cleared song count and the requirement of unlocking some songs. ** HARD - These partners are played on HARD mode, which starts your Recollection Rate at 100%. You'll immediately lose the song if it falls to 0%, and the penalty for missing a note is 8% depleting. When below 30%, the bottom of the screen will flash red and each "LOST" note will deplete 4%. Some partners may have an additional risk, such as Ilith, with whom you'll lose 100 Fragments if you lose a song. (This is denoted by a + after "HARD".) *** Clearing a song on HARD mode marks the song with a red C instead of the normal purple C. (Full Recall and Pure Memory will overwrite this.) ** MIRROR - Lethe's unique skill, which reverses all tap notes and arc notes. ** VISUAL - Luna's unique skill, which hides the Recollection Rate during gameplay. It does not affect results and rewards. Due to the skill naming as VISUAL, there might be more skills that make various visual effects during gameplay. ** Other skills include earning or losing Fragments under certain conditions. Note * Some Partners may not unlock their skills until level 8. * You can deactivate your Partner's skill by pressing once on the skill in the Partner page. This will "seal" the skill. You can press it again to "unseal" it. Skills and Stats are automatically sealed/deactivated when offline/not logged in. Partner Leveling Partners can be leveled up. When you obtain them, they start at level 1. Their max level is 20. Partners only gain EXP (Experience Points) while playing in World Mode. When a partner levels up, their FRAG and STEP count can improve. In general, stat gains slow down as levels are gained. In the list below, the number outside the parentheses is the partner's stat at level 1, and the number inside the parentheses is at level 20. Trivia * All partners appear in at least one song's artwork from their respective song pack except for Sapphire. ** Hikari, Tairitsu, Kou, and Lethe all appear in at least two songs' artwork. ** It is possible to have two partners appear in one song's artwork. Category:Game Mechanics